Electrical resistors have long been employed as components used in most types of electrical appliances and are found in a variety of values ranging from ohms to millions of ohms. However, without indicia indicating the value of a particular resistor, they are indistinguishable from one another when observed visually. Thus, an international system indicating resistor values was derived which consists of four colored bands which are printed around one end of the resistor. The color code is as follows:
______________________________________ 0-Black 5-Green 1-Brown 6-Blue 2-Red 7-Violet 3-Orange 8-Grey 4-Yellow 9-White ______________________________________
According to the convention established by the code, the first two bands correspond to resistor value, the third corresponds to the multiplier and the fourth to the manufacturing tolerance. Thus, a resistor displaying the band sequence of red, green, yellow would have a value of 250,000 ohms. For the purposes of this invention, the fourth color band will not be discussed.
However, the color code is sometimes confusing and engineering students and even experienced engineers can experience difficulty in properly identifying the value of a particular resistor.
In response to the foregoing problem, various mnemonic devices have been developed in order to assist persons in memorizing the sequence of colors which correspond to the numerals 0 through 9. While somewhat effective, these methods still include considerable potential for error.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a resistor value calculator that increases the accuracy with which a resistor value can be identified.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a resistor calculator with which a resistor value can be determined quickly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a resistor calculator that aids the user in developing an association between the resistor value color code and the corresponding numerals.